One Last Night
by Tressimir
Summary: Yu and Naoto share a night together before the former leaves for America. Pure lemon, YuNao, Naoto's PoV. My first time writing anything from a female perspective, so I probably butchered it, but give it a try if you like lemony stuff.


**Author's Note: This is my first story in a very long time, so it won't be as good as my previous works. But if you liked Fortune is a Woman, give it a try and tell me how bad I've gotten!**

"You know, you've only gotten more beautiful since last time I saw you." I can feel my face flush at the compliment, knowing he was sincere. His arms are wrapped around me as we stand in his room; it's heavenly, being alone with him.

I force my words out, my voice hesitant to sound as I ask, "Won't Dojima-san get suspicious? If he catches us here together…" My words trail into silence as his eyes meet mine, his gaze so warm and reassuring that I can't continue.

He speaks softly, running his fingers through my hair with one hand while the other arm remains at my waist, his embrace warm and gentle. "Uncle isn't here tonight – he had to leave for the prefectural office on business. Nanako is already asleep too – I specified tonight for a reason. There's no one to bother us."

The apprehension within me melts away at his words, and I can feel my face grow even hotter. "Then let's make this a night to remember." I whisper as our eyes lock, my heart pounding in my chest. "I want you to have good memories of your last night here… Good memories of me. I love you, Yu." I taste his name on my tongue as I speak, my hands rising to gently press against his chest. This is the man I love, the man who saved my life. The man who made me glad I was born a woman.

"I love you too, Naoto." He touches his lips to mine, an act I eagerly respond to. His mouth is warm against mine, and my heart pounds as he pulls me closer to him. Even if I had wanted to deny him, it would be impossible at this point; there isn't another man alive I would want to hold me in his arms like this.

I can no longer speak, not wanting to break this kiss, so a soft moan of delight is all I can manage. My arms rise up to wrap around his neck, my body pressing tight against his as if of its own accord. This moment is magical, and as much as I don't want it to end, a simple kiss isn't the gift I want to give my lover tonight. He deserves all that I am, and I intend to give myself to him.

Yu's tongue touches my lips as I immediately grant him access, feeling his tongue caress mine in the most pleasurable way. His taste clouds my head with indulgent thoughts and the desire for a hedonistic night together – a desire I can't resist. My hands slowly move to my chest, unbuttoning my shirt before letting it slide off my shoulders to reveal my bare breasts. Yu wastes no time in placing his hands on my flesh, squeezing and caressing my breasts as I moan again.

Finally I disengage from the kiss, my eyes locked on his. "I'm yours tonight, Yu. Please indulge yourself tonight; I will freely offer myself to you, and you have no reason to hold back." My voice is as soft and sultry a whisper as I can manage, slipping my skirt off and leaving my lower body clad in only ruffled panties and thigh-high black stockings. I wouldn't normally wear such an outfit, but I found out from Yosuke-senpai that Yu likes these sorts of things – and I have no desire to deny him.

"You're too lovely." Yu murmurs, his hands trailing over my torso, stroking along my breasts and stomach gently. "Seeing you like this is really putting me in the mood. Bare your neck, Naoto."

I eagerly tilt my head to one side, playfully responding, "Yes, Yu-sama." I notice his face reddening as he moves to kiss my neck, his hands tugging at my panties and sliding them down my legs. Even though I'm wearing nothing but my stockings at this point, I'm not in the least bit cold; his warmth is all I need. His lips tickle my neck as he caresses me with kisses, exciting me even further. "Take me." I whisper, not even trying to hide the lust in my voice. Nothing matters but him now, and the heat of his body against mine.

A whimper of delight escapes my lips as I feel my love nibble lightly on my neck, causing me to tightly wrap my arms around him again. "Did I hurt you?" He asks in that concerned voice I've grown to know so well, but I only shake my head. "You've seduced me now, Naoto. I can't hold back any longer."

"Please don't." I respond. "I want to feel all your emotions and satisfy all your desires. Tonight, I belong to you." A squeal bursts unbidden from my lips as he nips my neck, the sensation making it clear that my skin is marked by his action. "Ahh…! Oh, Yu, don't be afraid to get rough with me… I enjoy a nice physical challenge."

He obviously takes my words to heart, as he grabs my hair with one hand and uses it to guide my head back, exposing my throat to him. His other hand begins unbuttoning his pants and pulling his erection free of its confines – perhaps my imagination is clouding my perceptions, but he seems even bigger than the last time we made love, on Shichiri Beach on Valentine's Day. I can't help but reach out and touch the hardened member before me. "I want you, Naoto." He said in a loving yet authoritative voice. "Wrap your legs around me and let me take you. I'll make sure you don't fall."

I obediently wrap my arms around him once more, my legs rising to clamp around his waist. His tip touches my lower lips, our bodily motions causing him to gently stroke my sensitive area. Yu's arm slips under my hips to support me, while he pulls my hair with his other hand to bare my throat for another kiss. His lips are hot as he presses them against my skin, and I can't help but moan with delight. My moan quickly turns to a strained cry as he slides into me, his large erection somehow fitting inside my body as he begins to thrust between my thighs. Tears form in my eyes from his penetration, and I can tell from the way he kisses my throat that he's attempting to overpower the pain with pleasure. "Y-Yu…" I moan as the pain begins to fade, the pleasure that replaces it as intense as it was for our first time. "I-I love you… I love you so much!"

My delighted cry is answered as he runs his tongue across my throat, sending shivers down my spine. The way he kisses never fails to push me even closer to that orgasmic pleasure he invariably bestows upon my body, and he knows it – he truly is perfect for me, in every way. "I love you too, Naoto. More than anything; you are my sun and my moon, and I will do anything for you." His voice is soft and loving, forming a curious dichotomy with his rough thrusts.

I can feel him pound his flesh into mine relentlessly, the pleasure within me building to unmanageable levels. I can't help but scream as I climax, showering his erection with my love juices as he continues making love to me. His unceasing thrusts drive me to climax twice more, each time causing my walls to tighten around him and eagerly lubricate his shaft. I can sense from his motions that he's nearing orgasm himself, and so it's quite surprising when he pulls free of my body and meets my gaze again. "Get down on your knees, Naoto. I don't want to finish inside you."

My face flushes again as he voices his concern, my body slowly unwrapping from around his. I sink to my knees and gaze up at him, still naked save for my stockings. He grasps my breasts and slides his shaft between them, his flesh slick with the result of my orgasm. He begins thrusting back and forth between my breasts, the sheen of cum coating his erection adding a strange pleasure to the act, and in a fit of passion I lower my head to take the head of his shaft into my mouth. I can taste myself on him, but I don't mind – it's for his pleasure that I do this, to show my love for him with my body. I suck and lick his sensitive flesh eagerly, my eyes upturned to gaze at him. His face bears an expression of rapturous pleasure as he places a hand on my head, controlling my motions by gripping my hair. My ministrations continue until I taste the first drops of his semen on my tongue, at which point I pull my head off of him and allow him to release himself onto my face. The sensation is amazing, warm and sticky across my cheeks, lips and forehead. "Ahh…" I sigh with pleasure, opening my eyes again to gaze at him. "Yu… Remember this when you leave tomorrow. Remember this night with me."

I wipe his seed off my face with his jacket, and the two of us slip under the covers of his futon. Sleep quickly overtakes me as I lie in his arms, knowing that when he leaves for America tomorrow, his most recent memories will be of me.


End file.
